Life's a Gamble
by shuisfull
Summary: Hermione and Sirius are housemates with Harry and Ginny. One late night, a bet is made that leads to big changes in both of their lives. Post DH, everyone that died is back. Rated M for later chapters Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling. These are her characters, not mine. Don't sue me. Seriously, I'm just a broke college student. I don't even have a hundred dollars to my name right now.

So, I've had this idea in my head for a while now and finally decided to write it down. Rated M for later chapters. Input is always appreciated and taken into consideration!

Sirius Black couldn't stand it any longer. It was three in the morning and the usually silent walls of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place were vibrating from Ginny Weasley's screams of pleasure. Sirius didn't mind the girl and his godson, Harry, sleeping together in his house; he just minded when they forgot to cast a silencing charm. He threw back the covers and stomped down the stairs to Harry's room to tell them to quiet down but discovered that someone else had beaten him to it.

"If you're going to be doing that all night, at least use a silencing charm, for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shouted while pounding on the door. Her wavy brown hair was sticking in every direction and she was wearing only an old Gryffindor quidditch jersey that came to her mid-thigh. The noise from inside the room abruptly stopped and both Sirius and Hermione heard the door lock. "Thank you!"

Sirius chuckled at how cute she looked. 'No, cute isn't right. She's beautiful.' It was true. Now that Hermione didn't have the weight of the wizarding world on her shoulders, she had developed into a pretty young woman. Her bushy hair had naturally calmed into thick waves and her once boyish figure softened into a womanly shape. Her knees, which Sirius had distinctly remembered as being knobby, now added to the long, supple curve of her legs.

Hermione froze, not realizing until then that Sirius was there for her outburst. She slowly turned and saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in only plaid pajama pants. His wavy black hair fell around his grey eyes that seemed to always know when she was having dirty thoughts. She swallowed nervously.

'God, why does he have to be so sexy?' she said to herself.

It was true, as sexy as Sirius was before he fell into the Veil, he was even sexier now. He had returned a year ago, the day of the Battle of Hogwarts. He had simply appeared in his bed and continued on as if returning from the Veil was an ordinary, everyday occurrence. When they returned to the house a few days after, they were all stunned to see him puttering around, somehow aware of everything that had happened over the past two years. However, what stunned them, other than his return, was that he appeared to be about twenty-one, fifteen years younger than he was when he died.

Best of all, during the next few weeks, everyone who died at the hands of Voldemort over the years returned at their physical peak. Harry was reunited with his parents, who looked only two years older than him, Tonks and Fred looked exactly the same as they did just before they died but Lupin was in his early twenties. Even Dobby had returned and happily continued working in the Hogwarts' kitchens for a galleon a week.

"Want some tea?" he asked, brushing past her.

"Yeah, since I'm awake." She followed him down to the kitchen. Sirius put the kettle on and poked his head in the refrigerator and retrieved the last slice of Harry's birthday cake that Molly Weasley had sent over yesterday. "Want to split it?"

"Ginny claimed it tonight after dinner," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, anyone who claims the last piece of cake and then deprives three quarters of the house their sleep and only one quarter actually gets any enjoyment out of it automatically forfeits said cake to the half that receives nothing but insomnia from such activities." He reached into a drawer and got two forks out.

"Sounds fair to me." Hermione took one of the forks from her housemate. They sat in silence for a moment, eating and waiting for the water to boil.

"Someone needs to talk to them about this. It's the fourth time in two weeks. I know that I don't have to get up early for work but the three of you do." Since returning, Sirius had been living off his inheritance. "I don't know how those two expect to be good aurors when they're up all night, shagging."

"Meh, its Kingsley's problem, not mine." She licked her fork clean as Sirius stood up to pour the tea. "And I can open up the bookstore whenever I feel like. That's one of the joys of owning a business." Sirius set a mug in front of her and sat back down.

Flourish and Blots had been abandoned during the war and Hermione had used a portion of her reward money for defeating Voldemort to buy the shop, and the one next door, and renamed it Dumbledore's Library. Now, instead of just wizarding non-fiction, the store had been expanded sections of both magic and non-magic fiction, non-fiction, and a children's section. She had added a coffee shop on the first floor and every day, she had one of her friends come in to read to the children.

"Today's the first of August, Mione. Hogwarts kids are going to start coming," Sirius reminded her.

She groaned. She looked at the clock on the stove; it was now half past three. She would have to leave for the store in an hour and a half. "I have to open early. I am not going to bed, it looks like. Those Hogwarts mothers are brutal, especially when they have first years."

Sirius snickered at the beleaguered look on her face. "They can't be that bad."

"Come with me and help me out and you'll see. An hour after we open, you'll be begging me to let you go home."

"Is that a bet?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, it's a prediction."

"Hermione, you dropped Divination."

"Doesn't matter. I don't need tea leaves or a crystal ball to predict what you'll do."

"What are the terms?" Sirius was intrigued by this wager.

"Hmm… If you leave before closing time, you have to take me out to dinner tonight and if you stay—"

Sirius cut Hermione off. "If I stay until the end of the day then you have to go a week with out reading in your room after dinner and actually socialize with everyone."

"That's not fair!" Hermione cried. She read after dinner to unwind from her hectic day at work.

"No, what's not fair is sticking me with Harry and Ginny after they've had to act like professionals all day," Sirius said with a shudder.

"All right, then you have to also give up your nightly bottle firewhiskey for a week on top of taking me to dinner if you leave before lunch."

"Young lady," Sirius paused to look at her honey brown eyes, "you're on!"

Author's Note: When I wrote this, I was picturing the guy that plays Prince Caspian in the new Chronicles of Narnia movie as Sirius. Yeah… mmmmmmmmmm. That is inspired casting on my part. Ben Barnes is a beautiful specimen of a man… delicious. I highly suggest rereading this chapter, keeping this information in mind.

Shu


	2. Chapter 2

Same as before. Not my characters. J.K. Rowling's characters. Don't sue. No money. Please review!

"Bloody hell, Hermione! How do you put up all that every day?" Sirius exclaimed when he heard her apparate with a pop into the kitchen. He was sprawled on the stone floor, exhausted after working only three hours of the ten the shop was open.

Hermione chuckled and got a butterbeer out of the fridge. "Too bad you can't have that firewhiskey, huh?"

"Shut up." He groaned as he sat up. "So where are we going to dinner?"

"There's a pizza place that's good. It's just a couple blocks from here." She downed her butterbeer and tossed the bottle in the recycling bin that she insisted they use. "We could order in."

"Pizza? You want pizza?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's comfort food." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's been a long day. I would love a big, greasy pepperoni pizza and several butterbeers."

Sirius sighed. "All right, but I'm taking you out for a real meal tomorrow. Tonight doesn't count."

"Fine. It's your money." She pulled out her cell phone and made the order. Sirius collapsed back on the floor, his body aching from carrying stacks of books. Hermione let him stay there until she heard the doorbell ring and then she nudged him in the side with her foot. It was still strange that the doorbell could ring at all, let alone with Mrs. Black screaming obscenities at everyone. Hermione had gotten the wretched portrait down and given it to Sirius' as a birthday present. It was the centerpiece of his birthday bonfire that night. "Give me 10 quid."

Sirius just rolled over onto his stomach and grumbled, "My wallet's in my back pocket. Get it yourself."

Hermione sighed softly at the sight of his wonderful bum. Sirius had a nice muscular bum and Hermione was secretly pleased to have an excuse to touch it without feeling too much like a pervert. She retrieved it and went to pay the pizza boy. She sat on the floor near Sirius, leaning against the oven, and began to eat. Just as she was finishing her first slice, the fire in the fireplace turned green and Ginny's head popped up.

"Hey, Mione. Harry and I are—what'd you do to Sirius?" she asked.

"I wore him out." Ginny gave Hermione a playful look and she realized what she had said. "He came to work with me today," she explained. "Poor thing has worked in years." The two women laughed at the pathetic lump on the floor. "What's up, Gin?"

"Harry and I are eating with Ron and Lavender tonight. Apparently, she wants to ask me to be her maid of honor." Ginny rolled her eyes. "We'll be back late. I'm going to need a lot of firewhiskey to get through a night with those two."

"Ok. Just remember the silencing charm to tonight when you get back."

Even through the embers, Hermione could see Ginny blush profusely. "It was his birthday."

"It was three A.M." Ginny blushed even more. "Have fun tonight, Ginny. Don't let Lavender annoy you too much."

"I'll try. See you tomorrow," Ginny said then her head disappeared.

Hermione sighed. Ron. As much as she hated to admit it to her self, she still wasn't over him. They had dated for six months after the final battle, getting together right smack dab in the middle of the fighting. He had moved out of the Burrow and had been living here with her, Harry and Sirius, and Hermione had really thought that everything was great with them. They shared a bedroom and two months into their relationship, Hermione made the decision to lose her virginity to Ron. They had talked seriously about getting married one day and having a large family together. But then one day she came home early from working on the store and found Ron in their bed with Lavender on top of him. And that was it.

"Why do you still dwell on him after all he did to you?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance and saw the Sirius had turned on his side to face her. He was reading her features. She hated when he did that because he always knew what she was truly feeling.

"I don't know what you mean." She picked up another piece of pizza and shoved the box in Sirius' direction.

"This is not healthy, Hermione." He sat up and took his own slice.

"Mind your own business, Sirius." She got up and got out two bottles of butterbeer. She handed one to him and kept the other for herself. "I'm dealing with this in my own way."

"I know it can't be easy, love, to watch the guy you love marry someone else." He sipped her drink, keeping an eye on his female companion. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Do you? Did you walk in on the person you gave your heart and virginity to with the Gryffindor tramp in the bed you two shared every night for half a year? Did you see that person ask that tramp to marry him at the family Christmas dinner?" Tears were now flowing readily down her cheeks. Sirius moved next to her and wrapped her arms around her. She began to sob at the sudden contact. "Why wasn't I enough, Sirius? What is so goddamn special about fucking Lavender Brown? Why does Ron insist on shoving their relationship in my face every week at the Burrow? What is wrong with me? Am I that ugly? Am I that bad in bed? I just wanted him, nothing else. Just him. Why wasn't just me enough?"

Sirius gently moved her into his lap and let her continue to cry. She had never truly grieved when her relationship with Ron had ended. When Ron cheated on her and then moved out, she just moved into a different room and when Ron asked Lavender to marry him, she had a drunken one night stand with Dean Thomas and continued on with her life as if nothing had ever happened. She was avoiding her problems and her heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione, don't let that bloody wanker make you feel this way about yourself. No one likes what he did to your. Even Molly." He heard Hermione laugh softly, remembering the sight of Molly chasing Ron around the Burrow with a rolling pin when she found out why he moved back in. "You can't let one person have so much control over you, love. It's true, I don't know what it's like to lose the person you love more than anything in the world to someone else, but I do know that the pain he made you feel will come back on him one hundred times over. I don't know why you weren't enough or what makes Lavender so great in Ron's eyes. And we all know he's been acting like a prick. There is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful and sweet and kind and smart and wonderful. As for bad in bed, why don't we have a go at it and I'll give you my honest opinion?" Hermione laughed and playfully swatted at him. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Sirius." She settled with her head on his shoulder. She began rubbing his scalp with one of her hands absentmindedly. He moaned in pleasure when she reached that spot behind his right ear. His eyes were closed and he had a soft smile on his face. He licked his lips and suddenly, she had an idea. Hermione looked at him and decided to do something brave. She stopped rubbing his head and waited for his mercury grey eyes to open. When they did, she pressed her lips against his and waited nervously to see if he'd respond to her kiss.

I haven't decided if I want Sirius to kiss Hermione back right away yet. I can think of several reasons why he would do both. What do you think?

Shu


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, not my characters, just my thoughts. Don't sue!

Sirius Black was the kind of man that always knew how to react to any situation, no matter how out of the ordinary or life-threatening it was. But here he was, sitting on the kitchen floor with Hermione Granger in his lap kissing him as if her life depended on it. As intense and passionate as the kiss was, there was something innocent and honest about it. Hermione was pouring every ounce of herself into the kiss, hoping that he would reciprocate. He allowed himself to fall into the kiss, mirroring her actions for a moment as he felt her soft tongue slip into his mouth. Their hands began to roam, one of his finally settling on her waist, the other in her thick, unruly hair. Hers held his neck, fingers in his hair. Sirius had always heard about kisses like this but after all these years he didn't really believe that they existed. It was like electricity was coursing through their veins.

Suddenly, he realized what was happening. Harry would never forgive him if he found out about this, Molly would have his balls hanging as a trophy over the fireplace at the Burrow and Moony would lecture him for an entire month. He broke the kiss and looked at the young girl in his arms.

"Hermione, I can't do this." He gently pushed her away from him and stood up, running his hands through his wavy hair. "You're vulnerable right now—"

"I am not vulnerable." She got up in a huff and started cleaning up the pizza and empty butterbeer bottles. "I am not vulnerable at all."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a second before continuing. "Mione, it is perfectly normal to be upset because your ex-boyfriend is getting married."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sirius." She threw the empty bottles in the bin one at a time, praying that one would break. "I am not upset. That ignorant prick deserves that slut."

"Mione… just two minutes ago you were sobbing in my arms about him."

"And just one minute ago I was snogging you. And now, I'm cleaning up. Three actions in three minutes." She picked up the now empty pizza box and cut it in half with her wand.

"Don't avoid the subject."

"Don't piss me off when I'm armed." She spun around to face him, her wand pointing right between his eyes.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing you got that I can't handle." He didn't reach for his wand; he just spoke, hoping that it would be enough to calm her because her canary curse was infamous. "It isn't that I did not appreciate the kiss because trust me, I did and it was an amazing one. I just don't want you to feel like I am taking advantage of you—"

"Sirius, I kissed you!"

"I know that, but if I hadn't stopped it then, I wouldn't have stopped it at all and tomorrow, I would have felt like I had taken advantage."

"You've taken advantage of dozens of girls before." Sirius heard her voice break. "Why not me?"

"Because I care deeply for you, Mione! You aren't some random witch that I picked up at the Three Broomsticks and will never see again!" She began to lower her wand. "I like you, I guess that's what I'm trying to say and call me crazy, but for the first time in my life, I want to do things the right way, old fashioned way."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Sirius Black, notorious playboy and brilliant wizard, liked her. Not only liked her, but liked her enough to not want to drive her away by acting like himself. "I don't know what to say. What do you mean 'the old fashioned way'?"

"I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow like planned to a nice, French, muggle restaurant that has an excellent wine list where we're served tiny yet overpriced portions by a pretentious prick named Michael but calls himself Michel and speaks in a bad French accent and we spend the entire time mocking him to his face. I want to then go to the Leaky Cauldron for real food and drinks and then come back here for coffee. I want to walk you to your front door, nervously kiss you 'good night' and walk home. I want to not want to wait the standard three days before owling or floo-ing you to see if you want to see me again. After a couple of weeks of seeing each other several times a week, I want to introduce you to my housemates and friends." Hermione set her wand on the table and continued to stare at him. "But the problem is, Mione, that I can't do those things. I can't walk you to your front door and kiss you because your front door is my front door. I can't owl or floo you in the morning because I'll see you across the table at breakfast. I can't introduce you to my friends and housemates in a couple weeks because you are my roommate and you know all my friends."

"Sirius, I—"

"No, let me finish." He took a deep breath and continued, "But the real reason I can't do any of the things that I dream of doing is because I am so afraid that it won't work out and I'll lose one of my best friends in the process and you and I will become as distant as you and Ron. That's why I can't press it further. You're too important to me and I'm scared that I'll mess it up and I'll end up losing you." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "That's it. I'm finished."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to say. She could not believe that he felt that strongly for her. She couldn't believe that anyone could feel that strongly for her, plain old Hermione.

"Why are you telling me all this now?"

"I don't know. It all just kind of spilled out. I was going to tell you at some point but it never seemed like a good time."

Hermione didn't speak. She stepped towards Sirius and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He returned the hug and allowed himself to smell her hair. "I want all those things, too."

"With me?"

Hermione pulled back from the hug and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"

Sirius smirked and rubbed her cheek. "Are we still on for tomorrow?

"Absolutely." Hermione turned around and left the kitchen saying, "I'm going to bed, I have to open the store early again tomorrow and I've been up for a day and a half. See you later."

Sirius let out a whoop of joy when he heard Hermione's door close. He began to do a celebratory jig until he heard low chuckles coming from the door. There stood James, Lily, Remus, and Tonks.

"My, my, Padfoot, I never knew you were so graceful," James said with a big grin on his face.

"Shut it, Prongs. Nothing you can say will ruin my mood!" Sirius ran over to his friends, picked up Lily and swung her round. "Nothing in the world!"

"Um, Sirius, could you put my wife down, please?" James sat at the table and summoned a bottle of firewhiskey and five shot glasses. Sirius set Lily down and practically tackled Remus and Tonks in bear hug.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" Lily asked as her husband poured them each a shot.

It had been a tradition right after they graduated Hogwarts to do shots together each Sunday and once they had all returned, they continued it. It was the only event that Harry was barred from and Tonks was only included after a vote. They each picked up their glass and toasted each other. Just when the others had the liquid in their mouths, Sirius admitted, "Hermione kissed me."

Remus and Lily spat their fire whiskey out in shock whereas James and Tonks appeared to be choking.

"Did you slip the poor girl a lust potion?" Tonks sputtered. Lily giggled as she wiped her mouth.

"No!"

He proceeded to tell them about last night and that evening. When he finished, Remus and James were looking at him with a critical eye but Lily and Tonks were grinning broadly at him. Hermione's parents were killed while they were Australia by a drunk driver and ever since they had returned James and Remus were especially protective of her. After her whole ordeal with Ron they had transfigured all the players in his Chudley Cannons posters that still wallpapered his room at the Burrow into various types of spiders that whispered things like "Cheater" and "Prick" when the lights were off.

"Sirius, it goes without saying, but if you hurt Hermione in any way, shape or form, we will not hesitate to string you up a flagpole by your dick and then get Ginny to teach us her Bat Bogey Hex," Remus told his friend. "But other than that, good luck tomorrow night!" He grinned at Sirius and the others burst out laughing as James poured them each another shot.

Thanks to ScarletWitch88, wecarepetcar03, Eva1983, LadyKnightSusan, PJ littlefoot, this-is-love-sirius, and patz1307 for your input!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, please read and review! And same as before: not my characters, don't sue me!

x

x

x

x

Sirius hadn't been this nervous about a date since… well, he couldn't remember when. He left Number 12 Grimmauld Place at 5 o'clock the next day dressed in a simple but perfectly tailored black suit and black shirt with thin grey threads running through it. His hair was perfectly tousled to look like he had just gotten out of bed and he carried a small bag and a single black magic rose. He made his way through muggle London to the Leaky Cauldron.

The pub was busy with the after work crowd. Sirius had to push himself past all the witches and wizards that were already a little tipsy to get to the trash bins. On his way, several witches that he had had one night stands with threw themselves at him but Sirius just ignored their advances and kept on walking. He poked the right brick with his wand and made his way into Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore's Library wasn't too far from the Leaky Cauldron and was right across the street from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Sirius was just about the knock on the door of Hermione's shop when he heard to distinct voices shout at him.

"Oi! Sirius!"

"Fancy a drink?"

He turned and saw Fred and George running over to him. They wore neon yellow robes that matched the trim on their purple shop. For some reason, it took longer for Fred to return than the others. He had only returned about two months ago, in his bed. Since Fred had died, George had gotten very close to Angelina Johnson, whom his twin had been dating since their fifth year. Fred's return initially complicated things between three of them but soon, much to the chagrin of Molly Weasley, Angelina moved into the flat above their shop with the two and was apparently dating the both of them. Angelina said that she simply couldn't choose between them and, for now, this arrangement seemed to be working.

"Um… no, boys."

"What's the matter? Gotta hot date?" George asked with a big, lascivious grin.

"Actually, yes. I've got plans with the young lady inside." He braced himself to be hexed by the pair, fully aware that they thought of Hermione as their second sister.

"There's no young lady inside, just Hermione," Fred said dumbly.

"I am in fourth year again?" The three men turned and saw Hermione, arms crossed, leaning against the door frame of her shop, delicately fingering her wand. She was wearing a bulky, cream colored cardigan sweater over Gryffindor T-shirt, jeans and multi-colored toes socks. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she wore her glasses low on her nose, similar to Professor McGonagall. "Why, oh, why do all the Weasley boys not believe that I'm a female until they've seen physical evidence?" she asked, more to the world than anyone in particular.

"You're welcome to prove us wrong, Mione," George said, waggling his eyebrows.

"As tempting as that is, I don't think Angelina would like it much," she said, pointing across the way. Angelina was sticking her head out the window, looking furious with both of them.

"Come back here and clean this mess up! Merlin, I don't care what messes you make in the workshop or downstairs, but I thought I was perfectly clear when I said that there would be absolutely no testing of new products in my home!" She slammed the window shut and even through the glass they could here her stomping around.

"What'd you do?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we've developed a new version of Skiving Snackboxes and let's just say Ron was over for tea," Fred said, innocently as they crossed the street. "Sirius, treat our Miss Granger right or we'll be sending some of them your way."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He turned back to Hermione. She was incredibly adorable right now, in her stocking feet, grandma sweater, and glasses. He held out the rose to her. "Ready for dinner?"

"Sirius, I'm not even dressed! I was planning on going home and ch—" she stopped when Sirius held up the small bag in his hand.

"Ginny picked it out for you. I don't think I've ever seen her so excited."

Hermione giggled and beckoned him into the shop. "I just need to straighten up first, then I'll change and we can go."

It looked like a tornado had hit the usually tidy store. Books were scattered everywhere, magazine were strewn about and a mountain of returns was stacked up by the register. With a wave of her wand, everything began whizzing around to its proper place. In a moment, it looked as if no one had ever set foot in the shop. Hermione took the bag from Sirius and ducked into her office to change.

Sirius looked above the register at the large portrait of a purple robed man with a waist-length silver beard and half-moon spectacles that dominated the room. It was Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall had given it as a gift to Hermione when the shop first opened at the subject's request.

"Hello, Professor." Sirius stepped closer to the portrait.

"Mr. Black, good to see you again. I take it you lost your bet with Miss Granger, did you not?" Even in paint, the old man's bright blue eyes somehow sparkled.

"Let's just say she won."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I hope for both of your sakes that this evening goes well."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Sirius asked.

"As Mr. Potter has proved many times over, you can not escape your destiny, even if you do not believe in such things."

"You speak of Andromeda's prophesy."

"Indeed, I do."

"Well, if things are destined to be a certain way, then how tonight goes shouldn't change anything."

"Very true. But it will be easier for you in the grand scheme of things."

Before he had a chance to ask anymore questions, Hermione returned from her office. Sirius had no idea what Ginny had picked out for her to wear when he left the house and he was glad he had resisted the temptation to peek. Hermione wore a simple black, A-line dress that was modest but somehow still sexy and metallic strappy heels. Her hair was now hanging loose and she had tucked the rose behind her ear. She was shrinking her other clothes and putting them in the bag before shrinking that bag and placing it in her purse.

"Good night, Albus. I'll see you tomorrow?" She flicked her wand again to turn down the lights.

"Yes, my dear. Oh, Minerva asked to tell you that she would love to come in tomorrow for the children's reading hour."

"Wonderful! The children love her, especially when she reads muggle fairytales." She opened the door to the shop and Sirius followed her. She cast the locking spell she had created and sighed. "I will be glad when Hogwarts season is done."

Sirius took her hand tentatively in his and began to lead the way out of Diagon Alley. "How bad was it?"

"It would be fine except for the mothers. I swear, some of them are on their fourth child and you would think they would have an idea on where to find the textbook section. It's in the same place it was before!" Sirius chuckled at her as they pushed their way through the pub and into muggle London. "It's not funny! If it weren't for Molly, Tonks and Lily, I'd really think that witches got dumber with each baby they popped out!"

"What about the muggle mothers?"

"I don't mind their questions because they truly don't know. They are in such shock by everything that they rarely ask any questions at all. That's why I started selling all the first years' books as a package; it's just easier for them to comprehend." She hadn't really been watching where they were going but she soon realized that they were in the really nice, expensive part of town. "Sirius, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Trust me, you'll love this one."

They walked for several more blocks before they finally stopped in front of a large building with a marquee. "Here we are."

"_The Winter's Tale_?" She couldn't help but smile. It was her favorite Shakespeare play. "How did you know about this?"

"Shakespeare is my favorite playwright but I've never seen _The Winter's Tale_. I was in a coffee shop the other day and overheard to women talking about it and I remembered you saying that you liked it so I thought that this would be something nice to do together." He led her into the theatre and handed their tickets over to the usher who led them to their seats.

For the next three hours, Hermione and Sirius sat in complete silence, watching the play before them. At the end, as Prospero raised his staff above his head and broke it, thereby giving up his magic, Hermione felt tears begin to slide down her cheek. The cast came out to bow and she stood to applaud them, tears still flowing. Sirius looked at her, shocked. He was surprised that this would affect her so much. They left the theatre, hand in hand.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" he asked her.

"Yeah, that'd be good," she said softly. They ducked into a small restaurant near the theatre. They received some odd looks from the other patrons and their waiter because Hermione was still weeping. Sirius ordered a bottle of wine for the two of them and watched Hermione nervously.

"I'm sorry, if I had known, I wouldn't have—" he began but Hermione cut him off.

"No, no, it's fine; it's not your fault. I'm sorry for acting like this. It's just… Merlin, his last monologue always gets to me." She dabbed her eyes with her napkin, finally beginning to calm down.

"Why?"

"Because I would have done that for Ron if he had asked me to. I would have given up my magic to be with him." Hermione stated it matter-of-factly, as if she had known this for years and it would never change. However, Sirius could tell that he was the first person she was admitting this to. "Now, I wouldn't. But from the ages of eleven to eighteen, I would have done it in a heartbeat. That is how much I loved him. I guess that's stupid and doesn't make sense."

"Mione, I know what you mean." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I would have done the same thing to get James and Lily back."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think that every," he looked around to make sure no one was too close before continuing, "witch or wizard would do that at some point for someone if they were asked. It's human nature."

"I guess it is."

They ate a quiet dinner with minimal conversation, not out of awkwardness but out of comfort. For the past year, they had shared almost every meal together and talking was not necessary for them to carry on a conversation. They returned home to 12 Grimmauld Place in the best of spirits because, for both of them, it was the best first date they had ever had.

x

x

x

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed so far! I'm not too much of a fan of this chapter, probably because I'm finishing it at 4:46 in the morning. Please continue to read and review as I keep posting new chapters, your support is greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

So, I reread my last chapter and I intended for the play they saw to be _The Tempest_, not _The Winter's Tale_. It was early and I was tired and determined to finish the chapter… and I was watching a version of _The Winter's Tale_ that I got from Netflix… I multi-task too much. So sue me. Actually, don't.

It wasn't late when they returned home, only 11 o'clock. But for some reason they were both exhausted and crashed on the couch in the sitting room together. Hermione removed her heels and starting rubbing her feet because Ginny had given her the one pair of shoes that always gave her blisters and all the walking that they had done was no help. Sirius had already removed his jacket and thrown it over the arm of a chair. Hermione was nestled in the crook of Sirius' arm, leaning her head against his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Butterbeer?" Sirius asked after a moment.

"Sure," she answered with a yawn.

"Great, get me one, too while you're up." Hermione gave him the stink eye and chucked a velvet throw pillow at his head. "Hey! That's not nice!"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked at her and then pounced on top of her. Within a few seconds, it was a full on tickle fight. They rolled off of the couch and landed with an "Oof!" on to the floor. It was so innocent to them but if anyone else had walked in, they would have assumed something very different was going on. However, soon Sirius was on top of Hermione, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and tickling her sides with the other. She writhed underneath him, laughing hysterically as his lithe fingers raced up and down her body. Their eyes met and they both froze. Suddenly, their lips crashed together. There was no turning back.

The next thing Hermione knew, Sirius was lifting her off the floor and carrying her out of the sitting room, never breaking their kiss. Like dinner, words weren't necessary; she knew that he was taking her upstairs and not only was she okay with it, she was excited. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. They slammed into the wall, knocking a painting askew. A corner of a frame was jabbing Hermione in her back but she was beyond caring at the moment. Her legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist that Sirius' hands weren't necessary to hold her up while she was pinned against the wall so they were instead on her breasts. He broke the kiss and moved her hair from her neck and kissed her there, causing her to whimper.

"Harry…"

Sirius froze. "I'm Sirius, remember?" He sounded bitter and almost stepped away from the wall.

Hermione shook her head and snickered at him. "No, Harry and Ginny are probably going to be home soon. We don't want them to catch us, do we?"

Sirius laughed at himself. "Oh, no. Actually, Ginny said that they were leaving on a mission this afternoon. They won't be back for two weeks."

"Oh." They watched one another for a moment before their lips met again and Sirius held her close to him and started up the stairs. When they reached the landing where his mother's portrait used to hang, he paused for a moment and before continuing up the stairs. He seriously considered taking her on that wall but decided against it. He hoped there would be other opportunities and Hermione was nibbling on his ear and Sirius was amazed by how good it felt. "My room?"

"My room is closer," she purred into his ear. He nodded. Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he'd make it if they had to go all the way up to his room. Hermione was already unbuttoning his shirt and her dress was unzipped. For the first time ever, he entered Hermione's room. Even though he had peeked numerous times into Harry and Ginny's room, he could never bring himself to look in a room that had been designated as Hermione's, including when she shared a room with Ron. Maybe it was out of respect for her privacy, he didn't know for sure.

Hermione's room was an oasis. She had charmed the walls to look like the sky at dusk when she had moved into it and had commandeered a few elegant oak pieces from the rest of the house. Her bed, which he recognized as his grandmother's treasured canopy bed, had a pristine white comforter and pillows with white sheers hanging over the frame work. The walls were decorated with prints of muggle works of art and there were books everywhere. She had a few soft lambs' wool rugs on the hard wood floor and white sheer curtains hanging in the windows.

Hermione was pushing the shirt off his shoulders when he finally put her down. He slid the straps of her dress down while kissing her shoulders. Her smooth skin tasted like milk and honey and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Her dress dropped to the floor, leaving her in just her knickers and bra. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle when he looked at her.

Most of the women that Sirius had been with, even the ones from his Hogwarts days, were the type that wore lacy, matching bras and knickers that left little to the imagination. The others had all been the type that wore none at all. But here stood Hermione, in white cotton knickers with little yellow flowers all over them and a plain teal colored bra. There was something so innocent about it all, about her, that excited Sirius even more.

Hermione, innocent though she looked, proved to be nothing of the sort. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Sirius closer to her by his belt buckle, which she then unbuckled so slowly that Sirius almost went insane watching her. She never broke eye contact with him as she undid his pants and let them fall around his ankles before moving farther up the bed. Sirius kicked off his shoes and socks and slid on top of her. Their arms instantly wrapped around one another as Sirius rolled them over, leaving Hermione straddling him. Sirius quickly found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it, which she then threw to the floor.

One of Sirius' favorite things about Hermione was that she was not a bony little flower like a lot of girls were. She had a curvaceous body and was not ashamed of it. Most women Sirius knew worked hard for their boyish figures whereas Hermione accepted her body the way it was and didn't fret over an extra pound or two. When she dropped her bra to the floor, Sirius had never been so grateful for her curves. She had beautiful breasts that were on the large side but did not make her look like one of those blow-up dolls he had seen once in a shop in muggle London.

"It's rude to stare, Sirius," she whispered in his ear before licking his neck and grinding against his already hard cock.

He groaned in appreciation. "Can't help it, love. It's not every day that I've got a beautiful witch on top of me and driving me mad."

She giggled as she slithered down his body. "Just wait."

"Hermione, you don't have to—Oh!" he cried out as she pulled down his boxers and felt her hot mouth envelop his manhood. She continued to pleasure him as he tangled his hands in her already tangled hair. Her nails ran up and down his thighs simultaneously, giving him one of the oddest, and most wonderful sensations he had ever felt. In her mind, Hermione was jumping for joy. Sirius was much bigger than Ron and Dean were and she was so caught up in her act that it wasn't until he finally pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her soundly that she had another coherent thought.

"Why did you make me stop?" she pouted.

"Because I am a firm believer in ladies' first." He moved her onto her back, running his hand down her smooth stomach. With one hand he removed her underwear and with the other, he began to explore her lovely breasts. His fingers delved into her warm folds and began playing with her. She gasped as he brushed a sweet spot. "Merlin, Mione, you are too beautiful for me to describe." Even in the dim light, Sirius could see the blush on her face. "I mean it." He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her and play with her breasts. "Don't ever doubt how lovely and wonderful you are." Hermione began to moan loudly and he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Merlin, Sirius! Don't stop that, please don't stop! Please!" Sirius moved between her legs and replaced his fingers with his tongue just as Hermione came. "Sirius, I need you in me!" she panted, grabbing him and pulling him up to her face and shoving her tongue in his mouth. His cock was just centimeters away from her opening but he hesitated. "I'm on the potion," she whispered and wriggled herself closer to him. Sirius plunged himself as deep into her as he could and saw stars. It was like nothing he had ever felt before.

In their seventh year, James told him about his first time with Lily, how it felt like they were made for one another and, for lack of a better term, they were a perfect fit. Years, later, Remus reported the same thing about being with Tonks and then Harry with Ginny. Even Arthur, admitted with a red face and several glasses of firewhiskey in his belly that that was how it was the first time he was with Molly. Until now, Sirius didn't buy any of it. In that moment, Sirius understood why his friends had married and had children. He understood why they gave up bachelorhood for one woman for the rest of their lives. She was his soul mate. Sirius looked into Hermione's eyes and saw that she was having the exact same epiphany that he had just had. Neither of them was moving at all. It was beyond sex. Their souls were joining as one, enmeshing themselves together into one being with two bodies. All their past life experiences, all the spells they knew were now shared between them.

When he pressed into her, Hermione couldn't believe how easy it was. With Ron, each time had been clumsy and awkward and with Dean, well, there wasn't much to say and they had both been drunk. But this was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like losing her virginity all over again but without the sharp pain that went along with it. It was emotional ecstasy to feel Sirius slide in to her. She knew that he was the one for her. She suddenly knew everything about him and he knew everything about her.

After what felt like an eternity, they began to move as one. Sirius truly could not remember specific moments of it because it was all so amazing. At some point, he realized that Hermione was on top of him and then the next thing he knew, she was on her knees in front of him. They flowed from one position to the next until the early hours of the morning when they finally collapsed in one another's arms in a satisfied, exhausted, and in love, heap on Hermione's bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione woke the next morning to the annoying screech of her muggle alarm clock across the room. The early morning sun shone through her white curtains, making the room glow. She noted that it was odd the she was on the left side of her bed when she normally slept on the right but she really thought nothing of it. She had had an incredible (and familiar) dream the night before and she was determined to see that nothing dampened her mood today. She had dreamt that she had not only made love with Sirius Black, the notorious ladies-man and ex-convict after an amazing date, but that he was, in fact, her soul mate. She sighed, perfectly content to think that it was simply a very vivid dream, as she got out of bed and went to turn off her alarm. She promptly tripped over something lying beside the bed. As her body hit the floor, she realized that she was naked.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, where did you get that awful thing?" a groggy yet familiar voice said from the bed. Hermione looked around and saw clothing strewn about and only half of it was hers and the offending object that had tripped her, a dress shoe, was obviously a man's. She peered under the bed and watched a pair of feet touch the floor and stride across the floor to the alarm clock. "How do you turn this thing off?"

She finally rose to her knees, poking her eyes over the bed just high enough to see who her companion was. She yelped and grabbed the sheet off the bed to cover her self. "Sirius! What are you doing here?"

The alarm was still screeching. "Trying to turn off this ruddy thing." He held it out to her for her to take. Shaking, she crossed to him, the sheet now wrapped around her like a towel, and turned off the alarm. She couldn't look at him. He was naked, too, and was making no effort to cover himself.

"That's not what I meant. What are you doing in my room and naked?" She hugged herself, trying to make sense of it all. She had had that dream many times before but she had never woken up with him in her bed. Maybe she had just wanted it so badly that she magicked him into her bed while she was dreaming and he slept naked. Yes, that made sense. Wandless magic was possible and common if you wanted or needed something bad enough. That was how most muggleborns found out about their gift; she first realized she was different when her father was giving her a piggyback ride when she was seven and he accidently dropped her; instead of hitting the ground, she floated about a foot off the grass and could move in any direction she wanted.

"Do you not remember, Mione?" Sirius asked. His face fell when he said it. That was when she knew that it had all been real.

"I—I thought it was a dream," she stammered.

"It was." He stepped closer to her and ran his fingers along her arms, making her shiver. "It was a beautiful," he began to kiss his way up her shoulders and neck with each word, "dream but it was very real." He softly kissed her lips and pulled the sheet from her hands, using it almost as reins to pull her closer to him. "I'd be happy to refresh your memory."

Sirius sat down on one of Hermione's rugs and pulled her on to his lap. Sirius threw the sheet off of her and kissed down her neck to her nipple. Her fingers grasped his hair and massaged his scalp as he suckled her. That action made her realize that the previous evening had been real as she recognized the feel of his tongue on her skin. She ground her hips against his in response, making him moan into her. Her hand found his hardening cock and began to stroke it until it was ready. Sirius grasped her hips and lowered her onto him a mere second after her hand left him. He hissed in pleasure as she rode him. She was moving slowly, wanting to savor every inch of him. Sirius had to try hard not to flip her on her back and shag her senseless. Watching her body undulate above him was such a turn on for him. He laid back and let her ride him to her heart's content, enjoying the sight of her large breasts bouncing with each movement until she finally came with a soft whimper.

"That's not an orgasm, I'll give you an orgasm," he growled into her ear.

"What do you--?"

Sirius had her on her back and was pounding into her core before she could even finish her sentence. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist and placed the other on his shoulder, never ceasing his actions. They both groaned at the sudden change of angle and he moved one of his hands to her clit and the other to her mouth. As he began to tease that little bundle of nerves, she instinctively drew one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on it. Just when Hermione felt her orgasm building up within her, Sirius pulled out of her and turned her on to her knees. He rammed back into her with such force that Hermione was certain she would have fallen on her face if he hadn't been gripping her hips so tightly. She felt his hands slither around her body, one settling on her breast, the other back on her clit. His tongue was tracing patterns on her back. Through all of his Sirius never said a word and neither did she. He seemed to know where, when and how she needed to be touched and was not at all ashamed to oblige. Hermione finally came in a fit of tremors and cursing several minutes later and collapsed on the floor.

"I, um, I—" She was cut off by another alarm, this time from her wand. She stumbled over to her nightstand and touched her wand, deactivating to wake-up charm. "I need to shower and get ready for work." She swayed were she stood, her legs still shaking from her intense orgasm.

"Would you mind if I came with you to help out? I need to speak with Dumbledore at some point but I promise that I'll stay as long as you can put up with me." He looked at her with such puppy dog eyes that she could hardly refuse him.

"All right, get dressed and be ready to go in an hour, Minerva is coming today, remember?"

Sirius groaned. He hadn't put up with McGonagall all day in years.


End file.
